


Body Shot Boys

by avengetheworld



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Body Shots, F/F, M/M, gray is into men a lot, juvia and lucy are gay sorry i don't make the rules, natsu's kind of dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengetheworld/pseuds/avengetheworld
Summary: Gray is not attracted to Natsu. Whatsoever. Except that he might be. And taking a body shot off someone you might be attracted to is actually a plan for disaster.Gray is fucked.





	Body Shot Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah I just recently got into Fairy Tail and of course this is my first contribution to the fandom. I really hope you enjoy!! (The title is something my friend suggested and I love memes so here we are)  
> Don't worry, the next one will have a continuation and be more spicy!

Nothing was out of the ordinary. Cana was having another house party, the group decided to go, they had burgers beforehand, and went to the party together. It was like any other weekend—Natsu and Gray growling at each other, Lucy sighing exasperatedly, Erza yelling at them for embarrassing her in public, Juvia smiling contentedly.

There was no indication that Gray would lose his fucking mind that night. And, something that he found out later, insanity was a slow, slippery slope. It didn’t happen all of a sudden—it took time in the form of small instances throughout the entire night, tiny experiences that built up to a climax.

The catalyst? Natsu fucking Dragneel.

By the time they arrived, the party was in full swing. Alcohol was flowing freely, courtesy of Cana and the other grad students with semi-stable jobs. Music pulsated, pleasantly shaking the floor and filling Gray’s bones with a vibration that had him wanting to dance, though he would never admit it. Natsu, on the other hand, had no qualms about dancing like an idiot. He began to shimmy his hips, attempting to swing them to the beat of the music, and failing miserably.

“I love this song!” the pink-haired dumbass yelled, brown eyes shining. His enthusiasm had Gray wondering if he had pregamed without the others. With a laugh, he continued to move, pursing his lips and wiggling his eyebrows at the rest of the group. Erza rolled her eyes, heading towards a group of grad students with a wave at the undergrads.

“Me too!” Lucy replied, her blonde hair bouncing as she bopped to the beat as well. At least when Lucy did it, she looked cute, unlike Natsu. Who looked like he was having a spasm.

“You look like an idiot,” Gray grumbled, crossing his arms. Natsu responded by opening his mouth, probably to yell, but Lucy dragged him off before any words could escape.

“Let’s dance!” she exclaimed, pulling a still irritated Natsu onto the dance floor. Although Natsu still shot Gray a few glares, he focused more on his dancing after a few seconds, trying incredibly hard to get his hips aligned to the music. Gray scoffed as he noticed the awkward way Natsu’s legs shifted along and he leaned back against a wall to watch the disaster in a stupid ‘Suns Out Guns Out’ tank top. To his left, Juvia also rested her back on the wall, choosing to watch the pair instead of engage in conversation. Ever since Juvia had confessed she no longer had feelings for Gray a few months ago, the two had become close friends and confidants and often relaxed in each other’s company. Gray enjoyed silence.

Lucy laughed, leaning close to Natsu, her mouth moving. As she continued to speak, Natsu’s movements slowed, becoming choppy. As Gray and Juvia watched, Lucy placed her hands on Natsu’s hips, showing him the proper beat to the song. The combined motions of Lucy’s hands guiding Natsu’s jerky hips made his dancing even more awful and Gray laughed out loud, nudging Juvia.

“I can’t believe he doesn’t even know how…”

Gray’s words fell short when Lucy took her hands off Natsu’s hips. It seemed like he had gotten ahold of it now; suddenly, he was sashaying, moves fluid and graceful. His entire body had become a conduit for the music, shifting so that his entire being radiated sensual vibes. It took an enormous effort for Gray to swallow, his eyes glued to the way that Natsu’s hips were begging for someone to come up behind him and press up against him. Then Natsu closed his eyes, lifting his head back to the ceiling so that his long neck was displayed, tan and inviting. Gray expected there to be a grin on Natsu’s face, but he was biting his lip, white teeth a flash of brightness in the dark house. Then, to Gray’s horror, Natsu’s hands slowly eased their way up to his head, and he weaved his fingers through his hair. The entire display was captivating, and Gray didn’t understand why he couldn’t look away.

Thankfully, a throat clearing next to him broke him out of his reverie and he almost kissed whoever it was. He didn’t, which was a good thing, because it was Erza, raising an red eyebrow at him. Juvia was nowhere to be seen.

“You okay?” she asked, two plastic red cups in her hands. Although she wasn’t visibly drunk, her body did seem a bit relaxed, eyes more open. The rest of the party had assaulted Gray’s senses with sound, scent, and heat. It almost felt like the time he spent watching Natsu had been a dream. When he glanced back at Natsu, he was doing the chicken dance while Lucy cackled.

Maybe a fever dream, then.

“Fine,” he grunted, taking the red cup that Erza offered. It seemed to be some concoction that Cana had whipped up, likely to give him alcohol poisoning, but he lifted the cup to his lips, taking a hefty gulp. Erza’s eyebrow joined the other one near her hairline, but Gray ignored her look, instead focusing on the murky liquid inside his cup.

Natsu was not attractive. Natsu was fucking annoying and obnoxious and did not know how to tempt people with his saucy dance moves. Gray’s type was not douchebags in douche tanks.

Suddenly, Gray turned to Erza, dark eyes flashing dangerously as he growled, “I would like to get completely smashed tonight.”

Her eyebrows migrated downwards. Now, this was something she understood.

“I think we can arrange that,” she replied.

 

Sadly, Gray was not able to get completely smashed before Natsu came around. On their way to the alcohol, they ran into Cana and Mirajane, who were tangled together, Cana twirling some of Mira’s pale hair around one dark finger lazily. Lucky Cana was very drunk, but she usually was, so that wasn’t a fair comparison. Mira stayed, as usual, completely sober, willing to drive people home or hold their hair back while they puked. Which was very valiant of her, Grey reflected. This group of people was annoying when they were drunk—Gray had no idea why she even tried. Judging by the amazed look in Cana’s eyes every time she gazed at Mira, she had no idea why either.

By the time they disengaged from the couple, Gray spotted Natsu standing with some guys by the beer keg, using his hands to emphasize some stupid point. The liquid inside his cup almost sloshed over the edge. Shaking his head, he decided to ignore Natsu and focus on the alcohol in front of him. He frowned at the selection of liquors, remembering how much he hated whiskey. Why did Cana have three different kinds?

Suddenly, Natsu’s grating voice startled him. Somehow, the jerk had managed to sneak up on Gray.

“How drunk are you right now?”

Instead of answering, Gray just grunted. With a loud, dramatic sigh, Natsu flopped on the table. The disgusting whiskey clattered ominously.

“Same,” he whined, fluttering his lips. “This jungle juice isn’t as potent as it used to be. Maybe Cana’s losing her touch.”

When Natsu’s lips stilled, Gray noticed that they looked very red. Had Natsu been biting his lips? It looked like it. Gray’s mind flashed back to when Natsu had been dancing, had sunk his teeth into his bottom lip.

“Where’s Lucy?” Gray asked, desperate for a distraction so he didn’t think about Natsu’s lips ever again. Shrugging his shoulders, Natsu inclined his head towards a dark corner of the house. Following the jerk of his chin, Gray saw Lucy and Juvia on a couch, comfortably situated with each other. Juvia was sitting sideways on Lucy’s lap, murmuring down to the blonde, arms loose around Lucy’s waist. As the two men watched, Lucy’s hand trailed up Juvia’s thigh, tracing the slit in her skirt, and Gray tore his eyes away, face burning. In the few seconds he had averted his gaze, the women had started to kiss, both of their faces soft, Juvia’s hands gentle on Lucy’s cheeks. When Gray saw tongue, he turned completely away, refusing to look any longer.

“Well,” Gray said, his voice higher than normal, “that just happened.”

“Finally,” Natsu said, his grin bright enough to need sunglasses. Seriously, what was up with that look?

“Finally,” Grey agreed. There was a few moments of silence where the two sipped from their red cups, then drained them. Then they stared into the empty cups, at a loss.

“Shot?” Natsu asked, hands already reaching for the innocent shot glasses lying discarded on the table. Without waiting for Gray to agree, Natsu began to divvy out two shots of blue raspberry vodka, Gray’s favorite. Natsu’s fingers were long and capable, deft as they unscrewed the cap and poured, holding the glass firmly. Once the glasses were full, Natsu handed Grey one. Their warm, sweaty fingers brushed and Gray cursed internally at the fluttering in his stomach. He wasn’t a fucking schoolgirl.

The two made eye contact, nodding before downing the shots. Gray kept his eyes trained on Natsu, noting how his throat bobbed as he easily downed the shot, barely hissing through his teeth. Sweat trickled down Gray’s back.

“Another?” Natsu asked, tongue swiping at the corner of his mouth. Gray tracked the movement, subconsciously repeating it. How was Natsu’s mouth so red? It had to be from candy or something. Maybe he’d had a cherry drink.

Nodding, Gray opened his mouth, but was drowned out by loud cheering across the house that caught their attention. On a table laid Bisca, covering her red cheeks as Alzack licked a stripe of salt off her stomach. Then, with a flourish, he downed a shot, grimacing at the bite, and plucked a lime from her mouth, sucking the juices. After he took the lime slice out of his mouth, he pressed a quick kiss to her lips, his grin infectious.

Body shots. Of course.

Ready to criticize, Gray looked back at Natsu, then realized that Natsu was already staring at him, brown eyes intense. They made eye contact and then Natsu _grinned,_ wide and easy and confident. In the dim light of the house, the smile was bright, his skin taut and soft, dark and warm. There was nothing more Gray wanted than to get his mouth on it. Wait, what? Shit. When Natsu’s gaze shifted back to the table, shit eating grin still present, Gray knew exactly what was next.

Gray was fucked.

 

As Natsu laid down on the table, Gray concluded that he was not drunk enough for this. Seriously, he’d had one cup of jungle juice and one shot and that was it. Didn’t people need to be drunker to do this kind of shit? He felt like he needed to be drunker to do this kind of shit. There was no way he could be basically sober and lick Natsu’s abs without bursting into flames. He attempted to take deep breaths, pouring the tequila as carefully as he could, not spilling a drop. In reality, he was trying to stall. He knew it and he was sure everyone around him knew it. With a long, lengthy sigh, he set the tequila down, screwing the lid on tight. In the rush to get to the table, Gray had somehow lost his shirt, and although he usually felt more comfortable half naked, he felt vulnerable for once.

What was he doing? A body shot off his rival, or whatever? It was ridiculous. It was stupid! He didn’t need to do something this terrible.

“C’mon, Gray. Are you chickening out?” Natsu’s voice rang out behind him, teasing and smug. Gray may have been an asshole, impulsive and a whole list of other things, but he was not a chicken. Just the thought that Natsu would imply that sent a bolt of rage into him, and he whirled around…

Only for his rage to whip around and turn into arousal, filling his extremities with heat.

Natsu laid, no, he _lounged_ on the table, shirtless and abs on display, eyes hooded, lips curved in a smirk that said more than his annoying voice ever could. He looked like he was fucking inviting Gray into his _bed_.

A shiver went down Gray’s back.

“No,” he replied, somehow able to keep his voice stable. He was even able to inject some annoyance into it, which he was proud of. “I’m just taking my time with this.”

The words charged the area, sending electricity crackling in the short space that separated them. An unspoken challenge shone in Natsu’s eyes— _come and get it, then,_ they said. And Gray, against his initial misgivings, did. He took the salt Levy offered to him and pretended to regard Natsu’s abs before he chose a spot to lay the salt. There was no missing the heat in Natsu’s eyes as Gray leaned down, tongue flicking out. There was a moment before his tongue made contact with skin where everyone held their breath. Like the calm before the storm.

Then Gray’s tongue was swiping across Natsu’s stomach quickly. Not nearly enough to cause any sort of reaction. It was the same type of lick that one would give to their sibling’s cheek or arm to annoy them. Natsu looked like he was going to complain, but stopped at the promise in Gray’s eyes. This was just the beginning.

Salt was sprinkled over the damp spot on Natsu’s skin. It stuck easily. Next came the lime, which was helpfully precut and on a plate near the salt. Grabbing one, Gray stuck it between Natsu’s lips, smirking at the sight. Finally, something that could shut Natsu up. Judging by the irritated look Natsu gave Gray, he had guessed what Gray had thought about that. Then the amusement faded from Gray as he realized he would actually have to do this. There was no going back now. Besides, he… he wasn’t sure he wanted to go back. There was something about the liquid fire in Natsu’s eyes, the way his hands clenched at his sides. It was almost like he was as antsy as Gray about this. Maybe he was. But Gray didn’t have time to wonder about that.

Carefully, Gray set the shot glass on Natsu’s abs. For a second, it looked like Natsu was going to ask what he was doing, even through the god damn lime, but then Gray slowly was dragging his tongue across Natsu’s stomach, swiping up the salt. Natsu’s skin was soft, even though his muscles were hard underneath. The sensation burst across his taste buds, but he didn’t stop to think about it. Besides, his mind was a cacophony of screaming, so the thoughts would have been drowned out anyways.

Gray felt more than saw Natsu’s leg jerk, heard his sudden intake of breath. His fingers twitched against his side. It was taking all of Natsu’s willpower to stay still, even though the shot glass bounced with his breathing.

Without ceremony, Grey shot forward, gripping the shot glass with his teeth. Jerking his head back, he took the shot, barely even noticing the burn that consumed his throat or the small trickle of tequila that escaped down the corner of his mouth. The only thing in the world that existed was the lime between Natsu’s lips and the brown eyes that burned into his.

The shot glass clattered to the table and Gray hovered above Natsu, getting lost in the inferno taking place in Natsu’s eyes. As Gray’s teeth pierced the flesh, juice squirted down onto Natsu’s lips, which were barely an inch away from his own. It would be so easy to just stay there, to push farther and press their lips together, to continue to lose himself the blaze which had consumed them both.

Somehow, though, he managed to stand up, sucking the sour juices from the lime, soothing the burn of the shot. When the lime was done, he tossed it to the side, chest rising and falling as he panted, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

The area around the table was silent as Gray and Natsu continued to stare at each other. Even when Natsu slowly lifted himself up on the table, supporting his body with one arm, the people around the two men stayed quiet.

Then, Erza, completely drunk off her ass, whispered, “Holy _shit._ ”

That was a sentiment Gray could agree with.

Instead of staying and taking responsibility for his actions, Gray ran. He made his way across the house towards the bathroom, sour taste of the lime still clinging to his tongue. Everything felt hot, like he was burning up from the inside out, and he couldn’t stop replaying the whole event back in his head. Natsu on the table, smirking at Gray. The taste of Natsu’s abs, sprinkled with salt. Rippling muscle twitching at the wet slide of Gray’s tongue. Just the reminders sent a wave of heat down his spine, pooling there.

Gray was hard. There was no way around it, no way to explain it any differently. He was sexually attracted to Natsu.

Okay, fine. He could admit it that. Objectively, Natsu was attractive, especially with a lime in his mouth so he couldn’t talk. As a human being who was incredibly into men, Gray could come to terms with the fact that he was attracted to Natsu.

Before he reached the bathroom, Gray stopped moving, ducking into a corner and staring at the stained carpet underneath his shoes. The air was humid and his back was sticky with sweat. Around him, people continued to move. They had all been far enough from what had just happened that they weren’t paying Gray any attention.

Not much of a Big Gay Crisis, he thought, sort of disappointed. Of course, he’d known that he liked men for a while, so maybe…maybe a Big Gay Natsu Crisis? Whatever. In any case, it hadn’t exactly blown his mind. Did that mean he’d actually… thought Natsu was hot _before_ this? Whatever it had been—the Body Shot Incident was a good name for it. Tonight was the night for naming things. Tonight was… tonight was a night.

“That was certainly entertaining,” a familiar voice to his right said. When he glanced up, he saw Lucy, an amused smile hovering around her lips. It was obvious she was trying not to laugh at him. Honestly, in her situation, he’d find it hilarious too. But when it was happening to him, it felt a lot less funny.

“Oh,” he said. “You saw that.” The word felt too insignificant for what it actually was. ‘That’ implied that it wasn’t a mind boggling incident that left Gray questioning his taste in men.

“Sure did.” Now she wasn’t even trying to reign back her grin. There was a hint of something else in there—triumph? Whatever it was, Gray didn’t like it much.

He cleared his throat, going with another one of his favorite tactics besides running away—diversions.

“Where’s Juvia?” That, at least, was safe. At the mention of her name, Lucy’s smile softened, becoming affectionate.

“Getting us some water. It’s really hot in here and I’m super thirsty. I’m sure you’re thirsty too, aren’t you, Gray?” Lucy’s question was dripping with thinly veiled suggestion hidden behind an innocent simper. Even if Lucy was his best friend, he wasn’t afraid to punch her in the stomach if he had to.

Before Gray could respond with either a request for death or an insult, Juvia came up with two water bottles.

“Here! I’m sorry it took so long, Laxas was lying on top of the cooler crying.” After handing Lucy her water bottle, Juvia blinked at Gray, just now noticing him. “Oh! Gray! Hello. How are you?”

Once someone had told him that Juvia had permanent RBF—resting bitch face. After punching them in the face, Gray had always thought about how wrong they were. Obviously whoever said that hadn’t _looked_ at Juvia. All of her emotions were always plain as day in her eyes, blue and luminous, framed by perfect, long eyelashes.

Right now, they were sparkling with amusement, just like Lucy’s.

They were traitors.

“I hate you both,” he grumbled, moving away from the corner he’d secluded himself in. Their laughter followed him, and they caught up with him easily, flanking him on either side like evil bodyguards.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! It’s just… not how any of us expected you to get together. Although I’ll admit it’s so… _you._ ” Lucy snickered again, covering her mouth with a hand.

Dumbfounded, Gray gaped at Lucy, reviewing her words in his head.

“What do you mean by ‘get together’?” He even did air quotes around the words, just to emphasize how utterly ridiculous they were.

“Well, Gray, I’m certain you couldn’t have missed the sexual tension in the room every time you two argue,” Juvia pointed out, voice matter of fact. When Gray just stared at her, Juvia blinked. Innocently.

Sexual tension? Getting together? Him and _Natsu?_

Absolutely not. Just Natsu’s presence made him grind his teeth in annoyance. Natsu always had to be right, even if he was an idiot who thought the world was 2017 years old (Gray had almost passed out with anger during that argument), and he was so fucking stubborn. Any interactions between the two of them began with bickering and ended up with…well, usually Erza kicking both of their asses. Otherwise, they tended to threaten to fight, but never actually did. They usually just stood nose to nose, glaring at each other, causing Gray to feel a heat in his chest that had no outlet, ready to burst…

He felt horrified.

Was that sexual tension?

“Looks like he’s figuring it out,” sang Lucy. Juvia giggled. Lucy clapped him on the shoulder, but he barely registered it. Gray felt like he was going crazy and was going to snap any second or float out of his body.  The second option was tempting. At least then nobody would pay any attention to him.

“Good luck, Gray!” Juvia called out, squeezing his arm before the two walked away. What she meant by that, he had no idea, but…

“Hey. Why did you leave?”

Ah. That was why.

Maybe if he didn’t turn around, Natsu would leave and Gray would be free to drown himself in the bathroom. He stood there, staring at the opposite wall with wide eyes, like roadkill. Hopefully Natsu would think he was already dead.

“Dude,” Natsu continued, and put his arm on Gray’s bicep, turning him around. His touch was more gentle than Gray would have expected, and way hotter. It almost burned his skin, but for some reason, he wanted to push into the hand, to seek out that scorching heat.

God fucking dammit.

When Gray faced Natsu, mouth shut tight and eyes focused on a spot two inches to the left of his eyes, he could feel Natsu examining him intently.

Now that all these thoughts had put in his head by the Body Shot Incident and Lucy and Juvia’s suggestive comments, Gray couldn’t help but be hypersensitive to Natsu’s presence. The warmth that radiated off Natsu was so inviting and Gray found himself adjusting to every single miniscule movement that Natsu made. It didn’t help that Natsu’s shirt was off, revealing his admittedly impressive abs to the entire world.

A scowl threatened to overtake Gray’s face. Out of all the people in the world to be attracted to, it just had to be the guy who didn’t wear a shirt almost as often as Gray.

Natsu suddenly made a sound of epiphany.

“Ohhh! You’re having a Big Gay Crisis!”

That got Gray’s attention; he turned a glare on Natsu, trying not to falter under the full force of one of Natsu’s beaming trademark grins.

“I am not,” he hissed. “That happened three years ago.”

“Then what’re you freaking out about? Big deal, you licked salt off my stomach. Oh, and took the lime out from between my lips. It’s not like we made out on the table.” Natsu shrugged, looking so nonchalant with his perfect pecs and tousled pink hair. Did he even have any idea how attractive he actually was? Probably not, because he was a douche who did it without any effort at all.

“I am freaking out,” he blurted, “because I liked it way too much and wouldn’t have complained if we _did_ make out on that table.”

There was a silence as both Gray and Natsu contemplated what he had said, Natsu’s eyes comically wide. Like dinner plates.

Maybe someone would do Gray a favor and smash a dinner plate over his head, killing him instantly.

“Uh—I mean—that is—” Gray stuttered, trying to save the situation and his pride, but Natsu cleared his throat, causing Gray’s mouth to snap shut.

“What if we… uh, made that a reality?”

Natsu offered the suggestion with a small smile, actually looking nervous. At this point, Gray was convinced that the entire night was just a fever dream, and it had all started with the dancing.

“Well, not on the table. That’s a little too kinky for me, out in and public and everything. I’m not an exhibitionist. Unless it’s voyeurism. I never know the difference.”

No, this wasn’t a fever dream. Natsu would never talk this much in any dream of Gray’s.

“Oh my god, shut up.” To his surprise, Natsu did shut up, gazing expectantly at Gray. His dark skin was red with a blush, dusting his cheeks. It was a good look on him, Gray realized.

“Do you… you really want to like… do that?” Gray muttered. “You’re not just saying it because I said that, right?”    

Of course, Natsu gave a huge dramatic sigh, reaching out to take Gray’s hand. The gesture was surprisingly intimate, but Gray didn’t pull away from it, even if Natsu’s hand was kind of sweaty.

“I wouldn’t say that if I didn’t want to, Gray.”

And just like that, the earlier tension that had erupted between them during the Body Shot Incident came back. It caught Gray by surprise, robbing him of his breath. There was nothing more he wanted than to drag Natsu back into a dark room, alone.

So he did, pulling Natsu behind him by their clasped hands.

To their right, next to the bathroom, was an extra room that hadn’t been claimed by a new roommate yet; right now, it seemed to be the miscellaneous room, as Gray caught sight of a couch, some boxes, and a dusty record player. However, he didn’t have time to further examine their surroundings as Natsu was closing the door behind him with a quiet click. Those brown eyes were fixated on Gray, dark and predatory in the moonlit room. Heat suffused Gray’s cheeks as he reached out for Natsu, but Natsu was also reaching out for him, too. They met in the middle, desperate hands touching every sliver of skin available, which, thankfully to their abandoned shirts, was a lot. Lips hovered a centimeter apart, humid breath brushing over Gray’s mouth. Then Natsu was pressing his mouth against Gray’s, and Gray felt a flash of annoyance at the fact that he hadn’t been the one to initiate the kiss. His thoughts were quickly dashed away when Natsu’s mouth opened, needy and so willing.  

That was all Gray needed to throw himself into the kiss, tongue slipping into Natsu’s mouth, turning the kiss wet and filthy. Although Natsu had seemed pliant at first, it became obvious that the two were going to kiss like they argued—hard, quick, and always trying to get the upper hand. Their lips mashed together with a fervor that was unique to them and somehow felt natural, as if this was the five hundredth time they had done this and not the first. That should have scared Gray more, but then Natsu was biting down on his bottom lip, fierce, and an embarrassingly high noise escaped from his throat. There was a moment’s pause where Gray panted into Natsu’s mouth, then Natsu did it again, swiping his tongue across the lip afterwards as if to soothe the harsh bite. Then Natsu’s mouth was roaming, skimming the corner of Gray’s mouth, across his jaw, down his neck where he stayed. At the first hint of teeth, Gray cursed and his dick twitched in his briefs.

Spurred by Gray’s curse, Natsu bit down harder, most likely leaving a pink mark. At that moment in time, Gray could’ve cared less; Natsu could have left hickeys all up and down his neck and all Gray would have wanted to do was get closer and closer to him, try to relieve the heat burning him inside out. The only thing bothering him was how Natsu had seemed to take control of the situation, deft mouth sending pleasurable ripples down Gray’s spine straight to his dick. Quickly enough, Natsu’s lips migrated upwards, back to Gray’s, and their mouths connected again, though this time, it was calmer than before. More—directed. Focused. Gray didn’t know which one he liked better—this kiss, he was able to trace Natsu’s tongue with his own, earning a whimper.

All the while, their hips had been inching forwards, and when they ground together, their mouths separated, Gray’s head tilting back, lips spread in a soundless moan. The delicious friction sent sparks up and down Gray’s back, molten desire pooling at the bottom of his stomach. As Gray attempted to calm down his racing pulse, he panted into the open air and he could hear Natsu doing the same. If they kept going like they were, Gray was probably going to cum in his pants. Like he was in high school again.

As Gray reflected on this, he noticed that Natsu’s hands were… roaming. They spread across his sweaty back, large and warm, leaving goosebumps in their wave. Natsu really had nice hands, Gray thought. They made him feel…safe. Which was a weird thought to have when Natsu’s dick was centimeters from his own. Without his noticing, Natsu’s hands got lower and lower until they were skimming the waistband of his sagging jeans. When Gray shifted to give Natsu more space to move, the chain on his pants jingled gently.

A soft laugh escaped from Natsu’s mouth and suddenly, his hands were on Gray’s ass. The movement had the front of their jeans touching, just barely and the firm grip on his ass had his cheeks flushing, even more than they already were.

“What are you doing--” his question choked off into something that sounded a lot like a dying goose because at that exact moment, Natsu had chosen to use his grip on Gray’s ass as leverage to pull their hips together again, grinding Gray down against his cock. It felt amazing, it felt almost like too much, it was everything Gray had been wanting ever since Natsu had shimmied his hips—

“I’m---I’m going to c-cum, if you don’t,” Gray managed to stutter out, straightening his head to stare hazily at Natsu. Part of him was mortified at sounding this weak in front of Natsu, but at the same time, it was way too erotic to know that it was Natsu who had turned him into this twitching mess.

“Yeah, m-me too.” Natsu’s voice was just as wrecked, his breathing heavy against Gray’s face, and it spurred Gray to lean forward for another sloppy kiss, lips more feverish as they chased their climaxes against each other’s bodies. The heat that had consumed the both of them built up hotter and hotter, threatening to explode—

“Hello?” A clear, feminine voice called out from behind the door accompanied by a knock, and just like that, the moment was lost. With a small twinge of annoyance, Gray separated from Natsu. How could someone expect him to not want to continue, especially when Natsu looked as fucked out as he did, with his damn red, bitten lips and heavily lidded eyes?

The wooden door creaked open a sliver, and Gray grudgingly tore his gaze from Natsu. Mira’s blue eyes shone in at them innocently. At least it had been her and not someone like Cana. They would have never been allowed to live this down. Even though they weren’t connected at the hips anymore, the way they looked and sounded would have been obvious, if the heated atmosphere of the room hadn’t been the first clue.

Mira opened the door all the way, eyes widening at their disheveled appearances.

“Oh, um, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…interrupt anything. I was just coming to tell you that everyone was leaving and that you’re welcome to spend the night…”

Obviously struck by how awkward the situation was, Mira’s cheeks were splotched with pink, her gaze fixated on the ceiling. A silence filled the air, thick with unspoken insinuations. Part of Gray wanted Mira to leave so they could continue, but then it would be obvious what they were getting up to.

“Uh, I’ll stay.” Gray finally spoke. He had driven separately from everyone on his motorbike, but he was in no state to drive right now, even if he was sober. He had a feeling that as soon as he got his bike in-between his legs, all he’d be able to think about was Natsu replacing the metal.

Ugh, he was so thirsty. For _Natsu._ How had this become his life?

“I’ll stay too,” Natsu said. “I’m guessing Erza, Lucy and Juvia are staying?”

Mira nodded. “Juvia and Lucy are sleeping on the floor of Cana’s room, Erza is in Jellal’s room, and there’s a couch for someone in the living room. Um…we have a sleeping bag, too.”

Now, at least, she was able to look at them without flushing. She turned back to the door, giving them a quick encouraging smile before stepping out of the room.

“I’ll leave the sleeping bag on the floor next to the couch. Goodnight!” she chirped the words, closing the door with a soft click.

After she left, both men stayed quiet, avoiding looking at each other, when Natsu started laughing. Huge, barking laughter that shook the floorboards under his feet.

“People are sleeping!” Gray snapped, but he found himself smiling too.

“S-Sorry,” Natsu muttered, though he continued to giggle. Watching him doubled over, trying not to cackle, when not ten minutes ago he was grinding on Gray, made Gray start snickering too. They stood there, just laughing, before Natsu straightened up, wiping his eyes. They made eye contact and Gray was taken back by the gooey look in Natsu’s brown—up close they were more like gold, actually—eyes. It made him feel off kilter, so he brushed past Natsu to the bathroom.

“I’m gonna get ready for bed.”

Natsu gave an offhanded noise of agreement, making a beeline for the living room. The dickhead was probably going to steal the couch.

Once in the bathroom, Gray washed his face with cold water, pissed, and used some mouthwash. His mouth still sort of tasted like tequila, and whenever he thought about that, he started to get excited again. He took a deep breath, glaring at his reflection, all pale with high spots of red on cheeks, dark eyes and hair an odd contrast.

“You look like an anime character,” he grumbled irritably at himself. It was something some girl had told him in the library once.

Then he left the bathroom, going towards the couch, slowing when he realized there was a large lump in the sleeping bag on the floor next to the couch. Why was Natsu in the sleeping bag? Was the couch wet or smell bad?

Shrugging, Gray stepped over the sleeping bag, settling down on the couch, shucking off his uncomfortable jeans. Underneath were his dark blue briefs, but he quickly covered up with the blanket that Mira had generously left. He glanced down, realizing that Natsu had pulled the sleeping bag up to his face, stopping right before his eyes, which were gazing intently at Gray.

“What?” Gray huffed, uncomfortable with the scrutiny. The sleeping bag shifted as Natsu shrugged, material making a ruffling noise with the movement.

“Jus’ lookin’,” Natsu replied, the response muffled. Gray rolled his eyes, trying to tamper the sharp affection welling up in his cheeks at the way the corners of Natsu’s eyes crinkled with a smile at Gray’s dramatics.

“Good night, love birds!” Cana called from the kitchen, flicking off the living room light. Moonlight fell across Natsu’s sleeping bag, turning his pink hair silver. A flush made Gray suddenly hot underneath his blanket, but it wasn’t the worst thing that someone could say to them, so he decided to ignore it.

Gray began to drift into unconsciousness, the low light of the living room tempting him into sleep. He rolled over, hand falling off the edge of the couch.

As the soft silence continued, Gray felt something warm and slightly sweaty grip his hand. His heart jolted as he realized it was Natsu’s hand, holding onto his own, and butterflies exploded in his stomach, making him unexpectedly nervous.

“G’night, Gray,” Natsu murmured, squeezing Gray’s hand gently.

“…Night, Natsu,” Gray whispered back, not letting go of Natsu. And although he’d never admit to it, he held onto Natsu’s hand all night.


End file.
